Break - BOOK FOUR! - Discontinued
by P.S. Alexanzondria
Summary: Bella's getting married, and something is wrong with Lilith, hopefully she can hold it together long enough for the vows to be exchanged, and the cake to be cut. Then, Bella and Edward come home with news, looks like they aren't the only ones! Things are changing, stirring with everyone. Will these changes ruin everything? Guess time will tell! Discontinued.
1. Prologue

_**It's happening! It's going to be slow going, and I'll be updating sporadically, but it IS happening! Please, everyone, enjoy, and stick around until the end! Thanks for everyone that has so far!**_

' _Trapped, it's like a nightmare where you have to run, run until your lungs burst, but your legs won't move, forever stuck going nowhere, but unable to stop running, hoping to get to your goal. Heart pounding, racing in an attempt to race to save something infinitely precious than my own life, let alone my own fears. It seems oddly inevitable, though, facing death again, I'd had more than my fair share of near-death experiences; it wasn't something you ever really got used to. Still, there's so much difference between this time, every other time, it's purely because of my friendship with Bella, by choice mind you, but now it's because of the danger we're all in. You can run, from the monsters in the dark, you can fight the fears of the monsters under the bed, all your actions can be geared towards the creatures of the night, but if it's something that is threatening your loved ones, that will hunt you down if you so much as entertain the idea of running. That want to kill you, and all the ones you love, because of some alleged crime that you didn't commit, and it's killing me._ '

Sitting upright in the bed with a sudden jolt, a gasp rips from my throat, hair flying in all directions as I lean against my knee, rubbing my eyes with my thumb and index fingers, reaching up to wipe sweat from my forehead. The bedroom door slowly opens to reveal Jasper, in his southern gentlemanly glory that is tight jeans, cowboy boots, and a tucked in blue and plaid top, a tray of food in his hands complete with a vase holding a single rose, he smiles at me only for it to fall as he sets the tray on the coffee table of the room, crossing to my side almost instantly. "Darlin'?" He asks, his tone is soft, though I can hear to worry laced through it as he caresses my sweaty cheek, causing me to look up at him, letting out a breath of a smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I shake my head, my smile stretching as I attempt to detangle my black locks, raking my fingers through my hair, only to grimace as they get caught, causing Jasper to chuckle softly, working to disentangle my fingers from my hair slowly, carefully, before handing me my silk robe, which I wrap around my bare shoulders, tying it tight.

"Alright," He presses a delicate kiss to my lips, then stands from the bed, hefting me into his arms as I let out a surprised squawk, then let out a laugh as he lowers me onto the couch, sitting beside me. "you better eat up. We've gotta a lot of work to do on the ranch." He gestures to the tray, causing me to pull the cover of my plate, revealing a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, hashbrowns, pancakes, fresh cut strawberries, a cup of cocoa with cinnamon, and a small pitcher of warm maple syrup. Picking up my fork and knife, I start to cut into the small stack of pancakes, eying my fiancé as he watches me take a bite of the sweet cakes.

"You're going to kill me, you know. Fatten me up, and watch me drop like a rock, you are." I taunt, popping a fresh strawberry in my mouth.

"I didn't bring you out here to fatten you up, nor to watch you drop like a rock." Jasper teases, pressing a kiss to my cheek as I pour some syrup over the rest of my pancakes. "I brought you out here, to get you away from Alice and all the wedding planning, with both our own, and Bella and Edward's weddings." He explains, caressing my cheek. "You've been looking pale as of late, and it's been worrying me."

"I'm _fine_ , my love." I promise, smiling at him as he frowns as he rubs my bare leg.

"What was the dream about?" He finally asks, causing me to roll my eyes, popping another strawberry into my mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly.

"I honestly don't remember. Just a nightmare." I answer, causing him to frown.

"You've been having quite a bit of those." He points out.

"Comes with the powers, I suppose." I answer, shrugging as he chuckles.

"A terrible burden." He teases as I lean up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then turn back to my food at his insistent gesture, twining our fingers together as he watches me eat, a silence hanging over us, comfortably in the earlier morning sun.

 _ **So, my plans did not go through, and so, I am posting this chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_New chapter! Enjoy!_**

 _~Two weeks later~_

Leaning against the side of the couch, I watch as Alice works on Charlie's tux, dressed in a denim skirt and a red blouse, Charlie and I talk quietly about baseball as Alice works, despite his huff and puff about all the pomp and circumstance, he has a certain light in his eye. "So, when's that boy of yours gonna pop the question to you?" Charlie asks, causing me look at him in surprise.

"Jasper?" I ask, looking over at Alice in expectation. "Alice, you are in charge of the invitations." I point out, causing the pixie like girl to look over at me with a smug smile.

"Invitations?" Charlie asks, looking between the two of us, his face is morphed into one of confusion, before I flash my engagement ring, causing his eyes to practically pop out of his skull, narrowing in on the diamond decorating my finger.

"The wedding's next November." I explain, causing him to press his lips together in a firm line, before his eyes crinkle at the side, and his lips quirk up into a beam, before Alice pauses in her altering his tux, while he bends down, quaking with happy laughter.

"Well, _congratulations_!" Charlie booms, causing me to jump, and Alice beams, going back to altering the tux the chief is wearing.

"Yeah, and Carlisle's gonna walk me down the aisle, but I was thinking…" I look down, running my finger over the ridges of the couch, before looking over at the man. "You've been like a dad to me, and Bella's my best friend-"

" _ **Hey!**_ " I look pointedly at Alice, whose eyes light up in realization.

"Would you, also, walk me down the aisle?" I ask, causing his head to snap up to look at me, Alice's fingers slip, and Charlie cries out.

"Dad?" Bella calls, tone a bit worried. "I'm home."

"Hold on, Bells, stay right there." Charlie answers, while I watch his eyes flick between Alice, and myself, attempting to process the question. "You got me, Alice." He continues on, as if I never asked him the question that I did.

"Sorry, Charlie," Alice's chirps in response. "How's that?" She asks.

"I'm bleeding on it." Charlie grumbles as I press off the couch, rounding into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, only to walk back in, sipping on my water as Alice tugs him into a slow spin, showcasing the pale gray tux.

"Dad, don't you look-"

"Silly?" Charlie interrupts.

"I was thinks, more along the lines of, _debonair_." Bella answers, Charlie blushes as Alice spins him again.

"Now cut that out, Alice. I look like an _idiot_." Charlie grumbles, tugging his arm free as Alice shakes her head.

"No one dressed by me, _ever_ looks like an idiot." Alice counters, sticking her nose in the air, as if insulted.

"She's right dad. You look fabulous! What's the occasion?" Bella hums, causing me to snicker as Alice rolls her eyes.

"It's the final check on the fit. For all of you." Alice responds as Bella peels her gaze off of Charlie for the first time, and saw her white garment bag laid carefully across the sofa.

"Aaah. Can't she go first?" Bella asks, pointing to myself, causing me to smirk.

"I've already gone." I answer.

"Go to your happy place, Bella. It won't take long." My best friend sucks in a deep breath, and she closes her eyes, keeping them shut, she stumbles her way up the stairs to her room, while I turn to Charlie as Alice follows, carrying the white garment bag delicately in her arms.

"So, how would it work?" Charlie asks, shrugging his pale gray tux coat off.

"Carlisle on my left, and you on my right." I toe the carpet floor, while he hums in thought, before smiling up at me.

"You really want this?" He asks, I can tell he's asking about the wedding, not just himself.

"More than anything." I answer, causing him to nod, smiling over at me.

"I would be honored, to walk you down the aisle. You're like a daughter to me, and a sister to Bella. I'd never forgive you if you hadn't asked." He teases, causing me to smile brightly as he pulls me into a hug, surprising me, because I do know that he's not one for physically expressing his emotions. My pocket vibrates, causing me to pull my phone out as Charlie steps back, coughing into his fist as press **Talk** , placing my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask softly.

" _Hey, Darlin'._ " I can feel the smile stretching across my lips, causing Charlie to look at me, before he chuckles, stepping out of the room to change and leave me a minute to talk privately with my fiance.

"Jasper. How was your guy's planning?" I ask softly, causing him to chuckle.

" _It's fine. We've got everything figured out. I'm on my way to pick you up now. Did you ask Charlie?_ " He asks, causing the smile to force it's way across my lips again.

"Yes. He said he'd be honored." I answer, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. "How far are you?" I finally ask.

" _Well_ …" There's a honk outside, drawing me towards the window, where I see him standing beside the Jaguar, he looks directly as me, and smiles as I hang up the phone, waving as I turn to find Charlie walking back in, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Jasper's here." I explain as he raises an eyebrow at my excited appearance.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" He asks, causing me to smirk, rolling my eyes as I step forward, hugging him.

"You'll see me at the wedding. Bridesmaid." I remind him, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh yes, I remember." He pats me on the back, and I shrug on my jacket, rounding the bend into the hall, pulling open the door, before hopping down the steps, straight into my fiance's arms.

"Hiya, darlin'." He greets me with a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips, before smiling down at me, his fingers carding through my curls.

"I missed you." I state, causing him to chuckle, leading me over to the passenger door, which he opens for me, allowing me to slide inside, before he rounds the front, sliding into the driver's side, and starts the car.

"I don't know _what_ we'll do, for our wedding night, if you can't stand to apart from me for a few measly hours, darlin." He taunts as I roll my eyes.

"We live together. The whole bad luck to see the bride thing, that's cliche, and probably not gonna happen." I point out, causing him to smile at me. "Besides, it's not like I'll be wearing white, either."

"Your dress ain't white?" He asks in confusion.

"Well, the _dress_ is." I answer, smirking at him as he growls, hands clenching the steering wheel tightly as he eyes me, his taunt gaze is darkened a bit, and he turns back to road as my smirk grows. "So, do you have to go _tonight_?" I ask.

"I could stay," He looks at me. "but do you really think Emmett will let me?"

"Good point. Besides, it's not like a _human's_ bachelor party, is it?" I ask, feeling my stomach clench at the idea of some stripper giving my fiance a lap dance.

"No, darlin, it's just a special hunting trip, probably some wrestling." He answers, reaching over to take my hand in his. "Besides, yours is the only body I want to see. In any occasion." Heat streaks up my back, across my cheeks, and settles like a pool in my stomach. "So, what're you girls gonna be up to, tonight?"

"Romcoms, mani pedi's, and facials, courtesy of Alice." I answer as we pull up to the garage, and Jasper turns the car off.

"Sounds fun." He states as we both climb out of the car, and he lifts me in his arms, carrying me to our home, where he sets me down inside, laying me back on the bed as he crawls on the blankets beside me, holding me close as we talk for hours on end, sneaking kisses here and there, being content with just being together entirely. "Alright," He says, a few hours later, the sun has sank rapidly behind the horizon, leaving is dark outside. "you need to eat, and I need to go." My hands curl into his shirt at his words.

"No, don't go." I whine, causing him to chuckle, leaning down, he presses a gentle kiss to my lips, my hand tangles in his hair, pulling him closer, and our lips move in synchronization. Just the thud of my heart hammering, accompanied by the whisper of the broken rhythm of our ragged breathing punctuates the silence around the room.

"Alright," He pulls away, pecking me softly, once more, on the lips. "that's it, I'm staying." Just as he says that, our bedroom door burst open, and Emmett comes marching in as he pleases, causing me to groan, face planting on my pillow.

"Even moved out, we get _no privacy!_ " I bark, causing Emmett to laugh, Alice and Pandora wander in, while Rosalie smacks her husband upside the head, and Esme looks at her son in a chiding way.

"We're sorry, but Emmett is impatient." Esme apologizes as Alice drops on the bed, rolling Jasper completely off the sheets, and onto the floor, causing him to give her a glare to rival the Major's own.

"Come on, bro!" Emmett yanks Jasper to his feet, who barely manages to peck my cheek goodbye, before Emmett all but drags him out the door, just leaving the other women, and me.

"So…" Rosalie pulls out her phone. "Pizza?" Causing me to laugh quietly.

 _ **I promise, the next one will be longer! Please read, review, and enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alice has us out the door, and in her Porsche before seven o'clock in the morning, on the way to Bella's house. Alice's short black hair is not in its usual spiky do - it is smoothed into sleek pin curls around her pixie face, which bare a contrastingly businesslike expression. She's practically flying to Bella's door as soon as the car is in park, dragging her future sister, and at that thought- _mine_ -, to the car, Bella climbs in as soon as Alice does, before the pixie-like girl turns to appraise Bella.

"Oh, hell, look at your eyes!" She tsks in reproach. "What did you do? Stay up all night?" I practically bite back a snort at that.

"Of course!" Alice looks back at me in disdain as she starts the car once more.

"Almost." I can see Alice glower at Bella's answer.

"I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella - you might have taken better care of my raw material." Alice points out, a slight pout to her lips.

"No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape." Bella voices her concern, I know she's attempting to play it off as a joke, but I also know she's honestly worried about something happening to the wedding.

"I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close." I offer, beaming as Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"Thanks." Bella grumbles as I lean back in my seat.

"I live to please." I answer, causing Alice to let out a laugh.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow." Alice concedes, causing Bella to raise an eyebrow at Alice's slip. "You're all packed and ready." I can tell Alice only said that to distract Bella, it's worked considering Bella looks at her aghast, and I merely close my eyes, letting Bella and Alice hash it out, attempting to get some rest because of how terrible last night's dream was.

"Well," My eyes open at Bella's voice, seeing as we're turning down the drive. "I see you got to reuse the graduation decorations."

"Waste not, want not! Enjoy this, because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time." She pulls into the cavernous garage north of the main house; Emmett's big Jeep is still gone.

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" Bella protests.

"Since she put me in charge. I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs." Alice counters, she claps her hand over Bella's eyes before she leads us inside the kitchen, where I break away to go up the stairs, and let Bella marvel over the scents. Entering Alice's room, I grab my white garment bag with my bridesmaid dress, and walk into the bathroom, where I shower swiftly, before toweling off. My dress is a Short Chiffon Sweetheart of a very light lilac color, that ends just above my knees, paired paired with black, peep toe, kitten heels, gray eyeshadow, and my black locks are in a curled updo ponytail, with a loose strand to frame my blue eyes. I sit on the bed behind Alice and Bella, watching Alice do Bella's make-up while Bella attempts to take a nap.

It's after lunchtime when Rosalie glides past the bedroom door in a shimmery lilac gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head, only to sweep down her shoulder from the side of her head. "They're back," She calls in that lilting voice of hers.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice hisses.

"Don't worry, he won't cross you today," Rosalie reassures her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair." I watch as Bella's jaw falls open, causing me to laugh as she flounders about, trying to remember how to close it.

"Sure," Alice say easily. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands starts combing through Bella's hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wants, making me feel a bit grateful that I got to do my own today. When she is done, Rosalie's hands replace hers, shaping Bella's hair. Alice moves back to Bella's face. Once Rosalie receives Alice's commendation on Bella's hair, she is sent off to retrieve Bella's dress, and then to locate Jasper, who had been dispatched to pick up Bella's mother and her husband, Phil, from their hotel. Downstairs, I can faintly hear the door opening and closing over and over. Voices begin to float up to us. Alice makes Bella stand so that she can ease the dress over her hair and makeup. I notice Bella's knees shake so badly as Alice fastens the long line of pearl buttons up Bella's back that the satin quivered in little wavelets down to the floor, making her look that much more enchanting. That's when Charlie and Renee enter the room, I take that my cue to leave the room, finding my fiance waiting at the bottom of the steps in the kitchen, away from all of the humans and other vampires, and Seth.

"Hey, darlin', you look beautiful." He greets me with a wide smile, and soft kiss on the cheek, and I smile up at him.

" _This_ ," I gesture to everything all decorated, and all of the guests in the yard. "is why I wanted to run off to Vegas." I pointedly look at him, causing him to grin back at me. He's in a form fitting tux, with a white bowtie, his hair is slicked back, and his tawny eyes are hinted with yellow, telling me he's feeding off of everyone's energy.

"Well, it's too late now, Alice sent out the invitations today." He says softly, causing me to laugh, leaning up to press my lips to his own.

"Just so you know, you will _not_ be slicking your hair back for our wedding." I state.

"Yes, ma'am." He gives a mock salute, leaning down to kiss me again, when someone clears their throat behind us, causing me to look back to find Alice, dressed, giving me a pointed look.

"I'll see you in the crowd." I whisper, before turning and hurrying up the steps after Alice, who leads back into her room, and we start the march down the stairs, once Alice and I are down the aisle, we split off, she goes to sit with Pandora, while I sit with Jasper, who grasps my hand, and smiles at me, I smile at him, resting my head on his shoulder as the watch the ceremony swing by, and the reception is filled with familiar greetings, and new friends, before we all bid the newlyweds adieu, and people start to ebb away, leaving, and going home. Jasper and I are among the last to leave, and only because I am practically falling down exhausted, wanting to stay and help clean up, yet Jasper insists on taking me home, and tucking me into bed.

 _Darkness, the scent of tart iron, the heady tang of blood, and agonizing pain racking my body, a scream spilling from my lips, begging for it to end. Then choking, paralyzing me, freezing me in place, I can't run, I can't hide, I can only scream as pain zips through my body, and blood fills my mouth. The darkness bares down on me, pressing against me from all sides, crushing me, then…_ " _ **NO!**_ " I fly up in my bed, hands flung out with a screech of fear, magic pulsates from me in waves, and I causing hear groaning as my head snaps over, finding Jasper shoved against the wall, causing my eyes to widen, magic dying in an instant, causing him to fall to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees. Tears fill my eyes as I curl in on myself, grasping my shoulders as I rest my head on my knees, sobs rack my body as Jasper collects himself for a moment, before rushing to my side as soon as he's sure that my magic won't fling him away again, and he pulls me close.

"Breath, darlin, just breath." He pulls me into his arms, allowing me to curl up on his lap, rocking back and forth as he card his fingers through my hair, tears falling freely as I shake, and cling to him. "It's alright. Everything's alright, darlin." He soothes, I look up to see a shadowed figure looming over the side of the bed, familiar red eyes bearing down on us, causing me to let out a shrill scream, scurrying out of Jasper's arms, and falling off the side of the bed. " _ **Lilith?!**_ " Jasper calls frantically, hurrying over to the edge of the bed as I peek over the top, seeing the shadow has disappeared, Jasper pulls me back into his arms as I shake in fear, tears still falling. "It's okay, I promise. Everything's fine."

"No, Jazz," I sniffle, clinging to him tighter. "I-I don't think it is." He looks at me in confusion. "S-Something's coming, something's coming, and I can feel it." He freezes at my words, eyes wide in worry. "We might all die." He frowns, pulling me into his lap, and he strokes my hair, attempting to sooth me.

"It's alright. I promise you, it all will be alright." He presses his lips to the crown of my head, and slowly rocks me, fingers carding through my hair as I shake in fear, tears falling as I rest my head on his chest, listening as he hums softly. The next morning, I open my eyes, stretching as a happy ache settles between my legs, and in my bones as I sit up, Jasper is sitting on the couch in the corner of the room, flipping through his book as he looks over at me, smiling softly. "Feeling better, darlin?"

"Much." He walks over to me, setting on the bed, his hand brushing my cheek. "Good morning, my love." I smile up at him, and he chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

"Good morning, to you too, darlin." He answers, rubbing my bare arm. "What do you want to do today?"

"I have to go dress shopping, with Alice." I answer, twirling my hair around my finger, Jasper smirks at the humdrum tone in my voice, then his pulls me closer, kissing me once again.

"I can tell that you're all excited for that." Jasper teases as I stand from the bed, only for a rush of vertigo to hit me, and Jasper grabs my arm as I stumble a bit drunkenly, he pulls me close, and my head falls onto his chest as I let out a laugh.

" _Headrush._ " I laugh, causing Jasper to chuckle again, before I press up on my tip toes, kissing him softly on the lips, and walk over to our closet, opening the doors. I enter the closet, getting dressed in blue jeans, a green, off-the-shoulder, long sleeve, and black boots, braiding back my hair. Wandering back into the bedroom, Jasper's shrugged on a black long sleeve, and has on his blue jeans, and dress shoes. "Don't you look dashing!" I tease, causing him to smile, pressing his lips to my own, then he presses a hand to the small of my back, leading toward the front door, and down the path, towards the main house. Walking inside, Jasper is practically tackled by Emmett and Garrett, roughhousing into the kitchen, and out the back door, causing me to roll my eyes, entering the kitchen to find Jennifer, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Pandora all around the aisle while Esme is cooking chicken and steak, causing me to hum aloud. "Something smells good."

"Lily!" Alice chirps, twirling around the counter, pulling me into a hug. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" I answer.

"Esme's gonna finish cooking, so you, Pandora, and Jennifer can eat, then we'll go." Alice explains.

"That's fine." I answer, sitting beside Pandora, who smiles sweetly at me.

"So, anyone else you want to invite to the wedding?" Pandora asks.

"Well, we've got the Denali clan, and the Irish Clan, Bree, the wolf pack, and my coven." I let out a hum. "Charlie, Billy, Sue, and Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Ben, Taylor." I answer after a moment of thought.

"Ben and Taylor? Are you sure?" Jennifer asks, looking at me in concern.

"They _were_ my foster siblings for the longest time." I point out.

"Yeah, but after their parents died, they cut off all connections with you completely." Jennifer points out, causing me to frown.

"Right, scratch Ben and Taylor. Oh!" I look over at Alice. "Peter, Grace, and Charlotte." Her eyes widen at that.

"Really?" She asks, causing me to nod in confirmation.

"If you guys want to invite anyone, I really don't know many people." I offer.

"We could invite Alistair, and Amun and Kebi." Esme points out.

"Guys, won't it be dangerous, having all these non-vegetarians, around Charlie, Sue, and Billy? Let alone the others from school?" Rosalie asks.

"True." I nod, huffing as Esme plates the food from the pans, putting it before Jennifer, myself, and Pandora. "Hey," I turn to Jennifer. "have you been getting any nightmares, as of late?" She picks up a slice of her apple frittata, then looks at me, cocking her head to the side. "Not just nightmares, but like, waking up screaming, using magic on accident, terrifying chills, night terrors?"

"No. Are you okay?" She asks, reaching across the table to press a hand to my forehead, then frowns as she pulls it away. "You're burning up, you realize that?"

"It's nothing, I feel fine. It's just the night terrors." I explain.

"Well, you might need to check with Sheryl. She might understand what's going on." Jennifer answers, causing me to shrug, biting into my chicken and steak burrito.

"Maybe it's your eating habits." Rosalie teases, holding out a napkin to me as piece of steak fall from my face, causing my the wipe my face, then clean up my lap.

"Doubtful. We're only pigs, because we burn off more carbs than even the wolves do." I provide, setting the napkin on the counter beside my plate. "It's the magic coursing through our blood. Have you ever seen or heard of a fat witch?"

"Uh-!" Pandora opens her mouth, then closes it, shaking her head as Jennifer snorts, rolling her eyes as Emmett, Garrett, and Jasper all enter the kitchen. I watch as Garrett wraps his arms around Jennifer's waist, leaning down to press a kiss to the pulsepoint of her neck, while Emmett kisses Rosalie on the lips sweetly, pulling her into his arms with her back to his chest, and Jasper wanders over to my side, leaning close enough to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Did you tell Jennifer?" He asks softly.

"About the nightmares?" Jennifer asks.

"No, about the smoke figure she saw in our room, last night." Jasper answers.

"What smoke figure?" Jennifer asks.

"There was a figure standing over the side of the bed, when I woke up from my night terror last night. He has red eyes, and the smoke was black." Jennifer sits up, face morphing into one of worry. "Weirdest thing is, the entire thing felt… _familiar_. The figure had a familiar vibe to it."

"Alright, we're going to talk to Sheryl right now!" Jennifer jumps up, surprising us all as she cross to me, grabbing me by the wrist, and tugs me out the door. "Garrett! Jasper! You coming, or not?!" She scream back into the house, suddenly both the men appear in the doorway, Jennifer points to the ground where we're standing, causing them to hesitantly cross before, Jasper take my own hand, and Garrett takes Jennifer's hand. " _Lanuae!_ " The world around us lurches, filling with bright colors, bolts of lightning crack around us, and red engulfs us, before the world connects with our feet, and it feels like a thousand pounds of bricks suddenly lands in my stomach as I sway on my feet, causing Jasper to reach out, catching me.

"Are you alright, darlin?" He asks, his voice is thick with worry, and I can't help, but smile up at him.

"Fine." I answer, he helps me stand again as Jennifer frowns, then hurries up the back path to the front door, we follow closely behind, and as soon as we get to the door, it opens with a surprised Max standing there.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" He asks in confusion.

"We need to talk to Sheryl." Jennifer answers, Max moves out of the way as Garrett and Jasper follow my sister and I into the foyer, through the kitchen, and down to the basement, where Sheryl is pointing out potion ingredients to Mary and Melody, who look up in surprise at our interruption.

"Girls! What a surprise to see you, today!" Sheryl steps forward to hug us, but Jennifer holds up a hand.

"We need help. Shadow figures, with red eyes, produces night terrors." She states, causing Sheryl to blink, walking over to the library, and pulls out a book there.

"They're called Shadow people, most of the time, they want to observe the human world, they are _usually_ not a danger." Sheryl flips through the pages of the book, the pauses, sliding the book over the table top towards Jennifer and I, the parchment page has a humanoid shadow figure on it, two bright red eyes glaring out of the page.

"What do you mean, _usually_?" Garrett inquires.

"Well, sometimes, they're trapped by other witches, with lower power levels, and they're tied to a higher level witch. To absorb the witch's powers levels, and transfer them back to the other witch. That's what the nightmares are for, they're drawing your powers out through dreams, but sometimes, they're also warnings." Sheryl explains.

"Warnings?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Yeah, it says here, that Shadow People, though often used to draw on your powers, are more often sent to give you night terrors as warnings of incoming danger. They'll often know about the danger, long before it even happens." Jennifer reads from the book.

"Well, how do we tell which is happening to me?" I ask, finally.

"Well, if you feel weakened, and are fainting more often, then you're fine. That just means they're warning you, in order to do that, they draw on your _energy_ instead of your magic, to give you nightmares." Sheryl answers. "It's if you feel paranoid, and like everything's out to get you, that you need to worry about your magic."

"Wait, so someone's trying to warn me?" I ask in confusion.

"Exactly." Sheryl nods.

"About what, though?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, that's just something that _you_ will have to figure out, for yourselves. Until the time that you figure it out, the night terrors will continue, and you will feel weaker. So, you're in danger, until you discover what the Shadow Person is trying to say." Sheryl explains, causing me to sigh.

"Aw crap!" I look over at Jennifer. "Alice is gonna be so pissed, we took off when we were supposed to go dress shopping today!" Jennifer's reminder causing me to jump.

"Crap, right!" I start towards the stairs in a hurry. "Thanks Sheryl!" With that, I bolt up the stairs, the others following just as quickly, and out the back door, another teleport, a stern look from Alice, and we're in a car, on the way to Seattle, with a lackluster amount of excitement, to go dress shopping. _Yay._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hiatus is over! Yay!**_

A few days later, I am yawning as I slump over my bowl of cereal, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper enter the kitchen, Jasper gently sits beside me, his hand rubbing my back as Esme moves my cereal out from under me, while Carlisle leans against the counter. "Sheryl and Jennifer have been pouring over every book, for help in warding the creature. When they turn in for the night, Garrett, Rosalie, and Emmett take over." Carlisle explains as Jasper's fingers card through my hair.

"Why is it taking so long?" Jasper asks softly.

"It's fine, my love. Not much is known, about the Shadow People. I mean, there isn't even anything in our Grimoires." I murmur, leaning into his embrace as his lips trace the crown of my head.

"You haven't been sleeping, you're weakening by the day. I'm going to find something to help you, darlin." He murmurs softly, rubbing my shoulder as a thrilling chill streaks down my back.

"Have Alice and Pandora found anything, maybe?" I ask softly.

"No, Pandora's been asking around her hive, anyone with connections to witches, they've asked, and we've turned up nothing." Esme says softly, resting her hand over my own, a worried expression on her face.

"It's alright. Jasper's been helping keep me awake." Just as I remember that, Jasper's eyes seem to widen, as if an idea pops into his head.

"There's an idea!" I frown, raising my eyebrow at him as Jennifer enters, Garrett by her side.

"Where's an idea?" Garrett asks.

"A spell!" Jasper jumps up, walking over to Jennifer, his hand coming down on her shoulder. "Is there any chance of there being a sleepless spell?" He asks as Jennifer frowns, shaking her head.

"N-No. Why?" She asks.

"If she casts a sleepless spell over herself, then she wouldn't have to go to sleep. She wouldn't lose sleep, which would make her weaker, and she'll worry less about the nightmares, and maybe she'll even regain her strength." Jasper explains.

"Instead of dosing me up with artificial adrenaline or hyperactivity, with your power." I add, causing him to explain. "It doesn't exist, Jazz, but…" I look over at Jennifer, who blinks in surprise.

"You can't be serious!" She answers, causing everyone to become confused.

"Why not?" I counter, causing her to shake her head.

"You're more powerful than I am, any day, and even you haven't succeeded!" Jennifer points out.

"What?" Esme asks. "Maybe we can help."

"She wants me to write a brand new incantation." Jennifer explains, causing Jasper to look between the two of us.

"Is that possible?" He finally asks her.

"It is. But, it takes really strong magic to work, and a few hours to even come up with the right incantation. It's not like a chant, or a spell." Jennifer explains before.

"How so?" Carlisle asks.

"An incantation is a whole paragraph, unlike spells we normally use, the only similarities are some involve ingredients, and almost always need at least six people." I explain.

"Almost." Jennifer adds.

"Couldn't you split your magic, like before?" Esme asks, causing me to shake my head.

"No, we would, both, have to be a full power for that to happen. It doesn't help that in this incident, I'll never be at full health." They nod in understanding, I can feel a wave of lethargy roll over me, and I curl up against Jasper's side.

"I should take her home, let her at least rest, not sleep." He rubs my arms.

"She could rest here," Esme offers, causing Jasper to shake his head.

"We've been fine in the house, Esme." Jasper answers softly.

"What he means is, they want some alone time." Jennifer explains as Jasper lifts me from my stool.

"Is that such a good idea?" Esme asks.

"Jenni's just got her head in the gutter." I murmur, curling up beside Jasper. "Jasper's been sticking me in ice baths. Instead of having a gutter mind, maybe she should start on the incantation." I counter, causing my sister to roll her eyes, but she grabs a paper and pen from the drawer in the kitchen, and Garrett follows as they wander out, and Jasper walks out the back door, carrying me towards the house. Once inside, he deposits me on the couch, while he runs to draw me a lukewarm bath, before he brings me into the bathroom, allowing me to soak in the water until it turns chilly, then he makes me drink an espresso shot, and he makes me sit in his lap in my towel and undergarments, while he's shirtless, attempting to keep me awake with his chilliness. We watch horror movies, and he makes me ahi tuna on toast for lunch, before I finally start to feel the exhaustion getting worse. When my head starts to fall, my eyes heavy, Jasper takes that as cue to make me another espresso, and dinner, which turns out to be chilled corn soup with hot pepper croutons, before he finally allows me to dress in shorts and a tanktop, before he carries me back to the house, and a soon as we're inside, I notice something. Sheryl, Mary, Jason, Zeke, Max, Winnie, Melody, and Jennifer are pouring over books and scraps of paper, before Zeke hoots, launching to his feet.

"I got it!" He crows, drawing everyone's attention. "What about a sigil, instead? Sigils can be deactivated, or have, something similar, to a timer built into them."

"So, what? We tattoo a sigil on Lily's back or something?" Jennifer scoffs, drawing her fingers through her hair.

"No, we magically inscribe it on her arm. It won't mark her permanently, and we can remove it, or let if fade away naturally." Sheryl answers, causing Jennifer to frown, before pulling out a fresh scrap of paper.

"We'd have to create a new sigil." Jennifer explains, drawing a circle on the paper. "But, I've got an idea." She scribbles across the page, then stands, crossing to shove a sigil drawing into my face. "What do you think?" I study the sun and spiral-like drawings, before I smile at her.

"I think this might just work." Sheryl goes to step forward, but I glare pointedly at her. "But you have to draw it, not her." At my words, Sheryl frowns, but sits back down, and I hold out a hand to Jasper, who hands me a pen, which I enchant before I hand it to Jennifer. Jennifer grasps my arm, slowly tracing and sketching the sigil along my humorous, when she lifts the pen from my arm, burning heat streaks through my arm, causing me to gasp, grabbing my arm, before curling up as my knees give out.

"Darlin?!" Jasper calls.

"Don't touch her!" Sheryl yells. "The sigil is reacting as it should. Just give her a minute." Even as she says that, the pain continues to cripple me, then everything goes black. Agony rips through me, before my eyes fly open, and I bolt into a sitting position, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"D-Darlin?" Jasper slowly approaches me, but I tilt my head to him in confusion.

"Yes?" I can see the worry on his face.

"You okay?" He asks softly.

"Fine. We should go to Seattle." I state, moving from the couch as Jasper frowns.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, I think we could use this as an opportunity to look China for the wedding, and register for gifts." I answer, causing everyone else to chuckle.

"Aren't you tired, at all?" Jennifer asks.

"Nope." I answer, popping the 'P' as she smiles, and Alice and Pandora walk inside.

"Anything?" Jasper asks.

"No, you guys?" Pandora glance at me in worry.

"A solution for now. A sleepless sigil." Jennifer answers, causing me to smile. "She's totally up for planning the wedding, Alice."

"Great!" The pixie-like girl beams, bounding over to me, and takes my hands in her own, before dragging me toward Esme's work office, Jasper follows in silent worry while Pandora walks upstairs, for bed, and Jennifer follows as the other members of our coven leave. Alice and I manage to sit up the whole night, planning drinks and floral arrangements, table cloth patterns, and even start on our vows, whether they'll be traditional, or not. By the time we're done, we've moved into the kitchen, but even Alice looks a little haggard, and Jasper seems be worrying himself to death. He managed to get me to agree to going home, where we cuddle up on the couch, watching Beauty and the Beast, and Alice in Wonderland, before he suggests a game, trying to keep me entertained through my obvious boredom of being up all night and day, before long, we're in bed together, cuddling up while he reads to me in his soft southern voice, soothing and lulling me to the point where I could feel like I would fall asleep, if I could.

It's not for lack of trying, I literally do try it, just to see if the sigil would let me. No go. So, I am content with Jasper and I spending every second of every day, doing what we can, until the day that Alice's vision came, or better phrasing, lack thereof.

 _ **Ta-da! I'll be starting on the next chapter tonight. Maybe even post it tomorrow. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A huge surprise in this chapter, that's been planned since the first book! Enjoy!**_

Flipping though a wedding magazine in Jasper's lap, Alice leans over the back of the couch, point out various things, while Jennifer sleeps on the loveseat, Garrett's arm around her, and Pandora is on a homemade pallet on the floor, all of us have decided to stay in the main house to keep together, in the case of another magical incident, while we wait for Bella and Edward's return. "So, are you guys going to college, after you get married?" Rosalie asks, joining us on the couch, Emmett leans beside Alice as I look over at Jasper.

"Well, they literally have forever, so I don't think it really matters." Emmett points out.

"No, but I don't want to be starting college, while Jasper, and you guys are starting high school again, in a new town." I point out.

"We're not always high school students, and besides, Jasper would go to college with you, while the rest of us maintained cover in high school, if anything. Aside from that, we aren't leaving town, until Bella's changed." Alice explains, Rosalie jumps at the chance to point out a dress in the magazine, before I can even flip the page.

"We're also going to have to worry about Alice's vision of Jasper and I's wedding. Let's not forget, she said I was a vampire." I point out.

" _No_ , she said she saw you with golden eyes. That doesn't always mean, a vampire." Rosalie counters.

"Well, it's not as if she just casted a spell, and got golden eyes, let alone bought contact lenses." Jasper argues, while I lean up, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat, causing him to lean down, growling playfully in my ear, causing me to giggle as Emmett and Rosalie look disgusted as Jasper stands with me in his arms, my arms looped around his neck. "We're going back home for a bit." Jasper states, waltzing towards the door as my face flushes, burying my face in his chest as he carries me towards our house, and as soon as we're in our room, he deposits me on our bed, shedding his shirt as I let out another giggle, kissing him sweetly. The next morning, I stretch out in bed, Jasper's hand in my own, resting my head on his chest as I trace the lines of his hand, and he draws soft little patterns on my back, occasionally reaching up to caress my hair, before he goes back to drawing the little patterns across the skin of my back.

"We're going to need to go back, soon." I murmur.

"I know." He rumbles softly, kissing the crown of my head.

"We really need to go, now." I point out, rolling over of bed, and he groans, before climbing to his feet as I do the same, only for a rush of blood to flow to my head, causing me to stumble back, dropping to the bed as a wave of queasiness washes over me.

"Darlin?!" He rushes to my side as black spots my vision, but I simply smile up at him.

"I'm fine. Promise." I murmur as he helps me stand, but not before he places a change of my clothes, undergarments included, on the bed, and places his hand on my forehead, his brow furrows as I move his hand away. Shrugging on my underclothes, before I button up my blouse with shaky fingers, I can feel his gaze on me, studying my emotions, and every movement, it isn't until I've stumbled into my jeans, and attempted to button them, that Jasper frowns.

"You've gained weight." He frowns. "I'll have Alice go shopping for jeans for you."

"Don't." I shake my head, shoving the jeans off, and then sit on the bed, sighing as I lower my head. "I'll just end up needing new ones again soon."

"Darlin, what do you mean?" Jasper frowns, kneeling beside me as I drop back on the bed, sighing as I shake my head.

"I don't know. I'm just, getting fat." I answer, causing him to frown, placing a kiss to my lips, and then moves to the closet, coming back with a skirt. "What's weird is, how much weight I've gained, when I can hardly keep anything down."

"Why don't we have Carlisle take a look at you?" He asks as I slip the skirt on, then the leggings that he hands me, before I slip on my combat boots. "Darlin'?" He asks softly, causing me to look up at him, not realizing that I hadn't answer his question, until now.

"Carlisle. Right." I murmur, taking his hand as we stand, and he leads me down the stairs, before we leave the house, starting down the path towards the main house, and Alice practically pounces on me, at the door.

"Thank god, you're alive!" She cries, taking me by surprise as the others join us in the hall.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confusion evident in my tone as the chipper girl pulls back, frowning as she looks me in the eye.

"Your future suddenly disappeared when you left yesterday!" Alice frowns. "I was afraid you died!"

"We went a couple miles away, that's all." I point out, fanning myself as heat suddenly streaks through my body.

"We actually came back, because Lily needs Carlisle to check her over." Jasper explains, causing Carlisle to frown.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks in fear.

"I've gained weight, all at once, and keep gaining. I've literally gone up two pants sizes in the past week. I can't keep anything down. I've gotten dizzy, at random times, and I've gotten so hot, at random times." I explain, causing Esme to frown, glancing over at Jennifer, and Rosalie.

"Lilith, come with me, sweetheart." I look up at Jasper in confusion, before I follow my pseudo mother, crossing to her side as she leads me towards the garage, Rosalie and Jennifer follow, the four of us climb into Edward's Volvo, and Esme backs out of the garage, and down the road.

"Esme, where are we going?" I ask after an uncomfortable silence settles over us all.

"To the store." She answers as I frown.

"But, I wanted Carlisle to-"

"Have you and Jasper been using protection?" Jennifer asks, causing my brow to furrow, and I look back at her.

"No, I can't get pregnant." I answer. "Especially since he's a vampire, and even magic wouldn't help us have a child."

"What do you mean?" Esme asks.

"I have polycystic ovarian syndrome." I explain, causing Esme to frown.

"Sweetheart, you might need to ponder the possibility of having children, with Jasper. You were diagnosed when you were human, you're a witch with a vampire mate. It's possible that you're magic makes you more fertile." Esme says softly, as we pull up to the store, and Rosalie steps out, disappearing inside, before appearing not even five minutes later, a bag with a box in her hand.

"Where can we go, so you can take this without invasion?" Rosalie asks, settling the bag in my lap.

"Charlie's house." I answer, causing Esme to nod, and drive over to Charlie's house, and I walk up to the door, knocking on the door, it opens to reveal an exhausted looking Charlie, who smiles at me.

"Lily, what's up?" He asks lightly.

"Charlie, I… I, uh, need to… I need to use your bathroom, please." I state as I hold the bag in my hands, and Charlie's eyes widen.

"Are you-?"

"I don't know." I answer, causing him to nod, gesturing me inside, where I rush up the stairs, and into the bathroom, a few minutes later, I'm walking downstairs, and out the door, dropping into my seat in shock.

"Lily?" Esme presses a hand to my face. "Sweetie, you look like you saw a ghost."

"I-I'm pregnant." I murmur, causing everyone to fall silent.

"What?!"

 _ **Ta-da! Please read, and review! Things are just getting good!**_


	6. AN apology

_**Guys, I'm really sorry that my hiatus is taking so long, but things have been hectic IRL, and my depression is really bad, but I PROMISE you can expect a new chapter soon. I just want to formerly apologize for my delays.**_


	7. AN Update: But not a story update Sorry

_**Sorry for not updating, there's a lot been going on.**_

 _ **Okay, so here's what's been going on with me.**_

 _ **My cat ran away. My sister and niece and nephew moved out. My OTHER sister moved back in. Four of my adoptive sister had babies, my depression's been worse than ever, and I got a boyfriend.**_

 _ **I've started having**_ ** _seizures, and got an EEG done. I now have discovered that I have something called Frontal Lobe Slowing, which is caused by disease or head trauma. Since I've never had head trauma, it's more than likely disease._**

 ** _So, again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'll try to posting something soon._**

 ** _-Alexanzondria._**


End file.
